We created a let-7 reporter assay system to investigate the function of this highly regulated microRNA in ovarian cancer. The first line of investigation targeted signaling pathways that could be elucidated by the in vitro use of a kinase inhibitor libray. Amoung the inhibitors that created a down regulation of let-7, were those that targeted glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK-3). To confirm this interaction, GSK3 was repressed by silencing which led in an overall increase in let-7 levels. It is possible that GSK3 might be a target for ovarian cancer therapeutics.